Super Bass
Super Bass is a song by Nicki Minaj. It got a VMA on August 28, 2011 for best Hip-Hop music video. This one is for the boys with the booming systems. Top down, A/C with the cooling systems. When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up. Got stacks on deck, like he saving up. And he ill, he real, he might got a deal. He pop bottles and he got the right kinda build. He cold, he do*e, he might sell coke. He always in the air, but he never fly coach. He a mother fu**in' trip (trip). Sailor of the ship (ship). When he make her drip (drip), Kiss him on the lip (lip). That's the kinda dude I was looking for. And yes, you'll get slapped if you looking h**. I said, "Excuse me. You're a hell of a guy. I mean my-my-my-my like pelican fly. I'm mean you're so shy and I'm loving your tie. You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on is eye." ARGH! Yes, I did. Yes, I did. Somebody, please them who the F I is. I am Nicki Minaj. I mack them dudes up. Back coups up and chuck the deuce up. Boy, you got my heart beat running away. Beating like a drum and its coming your way. Can't you hear that boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (He got that super bass!) Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (Yeah! It's that super bass!) Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Yeah. Base. Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Yeah. Base. Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (He got that super bass!) Boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (Yeah! It's that super bass!) Yo! Yo! This one is for the boys in the polos. Entrepreneur niggas and the moguls. He could ball with the crew. He could solo, but I think I like him better when he do-lo. And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on. He ain't even gotta try to put the mack on, He just gotta give me that look. When he give me that look. Then them panties coming off! Uh! I said "Excuse me. You're a he** of a guy. You know I really got a thing for American guys? I mean sigh. Sickening eye. 'Cause I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side." Yes, I did. Yes, I did. Somebody, please tell them who the F I is. I am Nicki Minaj. I mack them dudes up. Back coups up and chuck the deuce up. Boy, you got my heart beat running away. Beating like a drum and its coming your way. Can't you hear that boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (He got that super bass!) Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (Yeah! It's that super bass!) Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Yeah. Base. Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Yeah. Base. Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (He got that super bass!) Boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (Yeah! It's that super bass!) See I need you in my life for me to stay. No. No. No. No. No. I know you'll stay. No. No. No. No. No. Don't go away. Boy, you got my heart beat running away. Don't you hear that heart beat coming your way. Oh, it be like boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-boom. Can't you hear that boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. Boy, you got my heart beat running away. Beating like a drum and its coming your way. Can't you hear that boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (He got that super bass!) Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (Yeah! It's that super bass!) Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Yeah. Base. Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Boom. Base. Yeah. Base. Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (He got that super bass!)nmkdsnkdnas Boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. (Yeah! It's that super bass!) Category:Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Music